A conventional data transmission circuit includes a transmitter.
The transmitter may be electrically coupled with a receiver through a transmission line.
The transmitter may include a transistor wherein the leakage current characteristic of a transistor is likely to be degraded or a variation in VT (voltage or temperature) is likely to occur.
Therefore, when continuously outputting high level data, a problem may be caused in that the level of an output voltage continuously rises.
If the level of the output voltage continuously rises, reliability is likely to be degraded when subsequently outputting low level data.